Hearing loss due to excessive sound intensities is common in modern society, especially in people whose occupations subject them to such high sound levels. For example, one third of warfighters return from active duty with hearing loss. Not only does this hearing loss impair function after returning home, it can put them at risk during active duty, as hearing can be even more important than eyesight when detecting enemy personnel on patrol. It can also put his fellow warfighters at risk, as military personnel depend on each other to avoid unnecessary danger. Accurate and effective hearing testing is therefore extremely important.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.